Sorry To Wake You
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: Calls at 3:00 in the morning are probably about accidents, winnings or births; but for Sonny and Chad, it's about make-ups. Channy one-shot. T just for the heck of it. For xXGoldie12Xx!


Hi! Okay, so, this story is for xXGoldie12Xx! LOVE YOU, GIRL!

-Gabby

* * *

Sorry to wake you

Sonny Munroe twisted and turned in her white, soft bed, occasionally closing her eyes and opening them again, trying to fall asleep. Chad was in her mind, consuming most of her thoughts. It had been a full 14 days since they broke up and it was eating her up. Guilt, regret and anger was all she was feeling. Hell, even _Tawni _was worried.

_Earlier…_

"_Sonny? Sonny?" Tawni screamed, shaking her co-star who was daydreaming again in the commissary. _

"_Huh? Wha-?" Sonny asked, looking around. "What happened?"_

"_You just spilled your orange juice. Again." Nico muttered. Clumsy, careless, daydreaming Sonny was funny the first few days but now, it's just plain annoying. Her rants about Chad and his jerky attitude was just making them more convinced that she was still in love with Chad._

"_What? Oh, eww. Gosh, I'm so out of it today." Sonny mumbled, looking at the sleeve of her shirt that was now orange and sticky._

"_Yeah. Today." Tawni muttered sarcastically "Like you're never like this."_

"_Uh. I am _not _like this everyday."_

"_Yeah. Just when you broke up with Chad. I just think that you guys should get back together-"_

"_You do?" the whole cast asked, their eyes bulging out of their sockets._

"_Shut up. I'm still talking! As I was saying, I care about you and-"_

"_YOU DO?"_

_Tawni glared at them and rolled her eyes "Didn't I tell you to shut up? Now, Sonny, get back together with Chad and-"_

"_Everyone! I have an announcement! I-" Marshall said, coming in the room and interrupting Tawni._

"_I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE-oh, hey Marshall…How's it going?"_

Sonny chuckled at the thought. Her problem was forgotten for a minute but it soon entered her mind again.

Apparently, the big announcement was that Chad was going to guest star again. As Sonny's love interest. Again. In every scene. . In every sketch. Whoopee.

"_WHAT? MARSHALL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Sonny screamed, standing up and waving her arms around frantically._

"_Why not? Don't you want your boyfriend to be your love interest? You guys get to kiss and hug and cuddle and-"_

"_We broke up."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, oh!"_

"_Look, Sonny. I'm sorry but Chad was the one who suggested it. I already told Mr. Condor and he was thrilled. Please understand." Marshall pleaded, giving her the puppy dog look complete with the puppy dog eyes and pout._

"…_Fine."_

"_Thank you."_

"…_Whatever."_

Sonny growled at the thought. Giving in to a forty year old balm man that was pouting just doesn't seem right…

_Should I call him? _Sonny thought over and over again.

_YES!_

Just when Sonny was about to take her phone, she stopped and looked at the clock.

_3:21 _

_No, no. It's too early and Chad will just get mad. I shouldn't. But…no. No. Maybe I'll just leave a message…_

Sonny looked at her phone. _Stupid phone. Why do you mock me with your ability to call Chad? _Sonny thought.

Just when she was about to get her phone again, it rang. 'He used to love me' filled the silence.

_Well, I'm gonna get my car and track him down_

_I know he didn't mean it when he said 'See you around'_

_He may be scared and a wee bit shy_

_But I'm not worried I know he's mine, oh, mine_

_Oo-ooh_

_Oo-ooh_

_I'm gonna bring him back today, honey_

_Oo-ooh_

_Oo-ooh_

_Cause I know he used to love me, yeah-_

"Hello?"

"…Sonny? You're awake?"

"No, I'm asleep." Sonny muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Very funny."

"Why did you call at…3:26 in the morning?"

"I was…uh… you see, I was uh…Forgive me. Please."

"W-what?"

"Please take me back. I-I love you."

Silence was all Chad heard. "Sonny? Sonny? I said I love you."

"Umm…What?"

"I said I-"

"No! I heard you the first time…"

"So…what do you say?"

"I-I…love you too, I guess."

"You do? You're just not saying that? Are we gonna get back together? You-"

"Cooper. Shut up. Pick me up at seven o'clock tomorrow night. Goodnight."

"…Okay. Sucks that we're just talking through the phone. I can't kiss you!"

"Please. You're guest starring on my show. Don't you think that the kisses for the sketches are enough?"

"Nope."

Sonny chucked and rolled her eyes "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Love you, diva."

"Love you too, jerk."

* * *

So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review!


End file.
